


Days with Hideyoshi Part 2

by Shinnichi666



Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinnichi666/pseuds/Shinnichi666
Summary: Mitsunari is discovering his sexuality with a new partner...





	1. Days with Hideyoshi Part 2

Days with Hideyoshi Part 2  
Mitsunari  
A few weeks have gone by since I had sex for the first time. Since then, I’ve spent almost every night with Hideyoshi, so it feels kinda lonely now that he has gone to Kyoto with Nobunaga and Mitsuhide. It is quiet though, I have to admit it’s nice.  
I’m outside training and stop to get some water. July is brutal down here with so little shade. As the cool water slides down my throat, I instantly feel better, then splash some onto my face. As I pat my cheeks and forehead dry, I hear an annoyingly childish voice, “Oh? What’s this? Did Nobunaga get himself a new toy?” I already hate this guy. Unable to hide my scowl, I turn around to see a man who couldn’t be more than 17 grinning at me like a jackass. His curly, blond hair and brown eyes look like something out of those western fairytales I’ve read. The thought is amusing enough to allow me to relax my facial muscles and ask, “May I help you, Milord?” He grins and says, “Ooh, he’s already trained! I wonder if he’ll respond to my commands. Hey, House Boy! Come here and give Tadskatsu here a little ass.” I open my mouth to speak but Lord Katsuie cuts me off, placing a hand on my shoulder and saying, “Ieyasu, this is Lord Ishida Mitsunari, he is Lord Hideyoshi’s retainer. Mitsunari, this is Lord Tokugawa Ieyasu, an ally of Nobunaga’s.” The curly-haired boy is still smirking at me as I give the requisite polite greeting, then return to my training. Ieyasu mocks me from the veranda, “He is a nice little piece. I have to give Hideyoshi credit for his taste in men. Though, I can’t imagine him to be much use elsewhere.” Gritting my teeth, I focus harder on my movements as I try to block him out. He continues to hurl insults at me and I continue to ignore him— which just pisses him off even more. He starts to say something else as I watch him from the corner of my eye, when he is interrupted by a man in a black kimono and gray hakamas. The man has black hair that actually looks kinda purple. He whispers something to Ieyasu, who swears angrily and storms off, grumbling about someone named Imika.  
Finally rid of the pest, I shake my head clear and get back to training when I sense a lingering presence. I turn around feel my breath catch in my throat when I see the purple-haired man up close. He’s... beautiful! His long, purplish hair is tied into a low ponytail on his left shoulder and he has the most amazing amethyst eyes. His smooth skin is almost like a lily and, on the left side under his bottom lip, he has a small birthmark. Even through the loose clothing, I can tell his body is hard as stone. He’s so beautiful, I just want to touch him. The thought causes a burst of warmth to spread throughout my body and I suddenly feel a little dizzy. Gulping against the sudden arousal, I ask him, “Do you need something?” He is resting his chin in his hand as he leans on the stone wall of the well, just looking at me with a small smile on his breathtaking face. I sharply exhale, “If you stayed behind to insult me in his place, you’re welcome to jump into the well.” His smile grows and he scrunches his nose— which is irritatingly cute— as he makes a sort of meowing noise and says, “Sharp tongue. I like it. Unfortunately, even if I did decide to jump into the well, you wouldn’t be rid of me.” I scowl at him, “What, would you haunt me?” He chuckles as he jumps onto the wall, then walks around to my side before hopping down and landing on his pert ass. I take slow, measured breaths to cool down my body as he watches me and says, “I might haunt you... of course, that would require that I die, first...” he turns, lays down on the wall and continues, “and I don’t plan on dying any time soon.” I can’t hide the annoyance in my voice, “So, how about I just push you over?” He laughs and says, “You could try... actually, I’d love that... anyway, even then, I’d just climb back out.” I roll my eyes, “Okay, you’re deluded, I’m leaving.” He tilts his head and asks, “You won’t even ask me why I’m so confident?” I sneer at him, “I’ve already wasted too much time with that brat’s friend, I have better things to do with my life than be degraded and belittled by a callow milksop and his littermate.” He laughs loudly at that and I bite my lip to keep from smiling as he says, “That was perfect! I’m going to use that! Of course, my apprentice just calls him Little Lord Brat. He is so scared of my pupil, he doesn’t do anything about it. All he does is laugh when Kyo greets him with that name.” I tilt my head, “Apprentice? Not retainer or Page?” He nods, “Yes, my pupil. I’m a ninja and far from Ieyasu’s friend. He pays well, so I take jobs from him but I’d rather castrate myself with chopsticks than call him a friend.” A wave of unimaginable relief washes over me as I realize I don’t have to hate this gorgeous man. Keeping my face in check, I ask him his name and he sits up, asking, “Why do you ask? Are you interested in me?” Closing my eyes, I clench my teeth and turn around, “Goodbye.”  
I get to the door and suddenly feel warm hands on my hips and a pair of soft lips on my shoulder. A hot tongue drags along my neck to my ear just before a low, husky voice whispers, “You smell and taste just as good as you look, Ishida Mitsunari.” My knees quake at the way he’s touching me. His touch is different from Hideyoshi’s, it’s so erotic and seductive, I already feel feverish and restless with barely any contact. I ask him, my breathing already ragged and heavy, “What do you think you’re doing?” He nips my earlobe and presses his lips to my ear, “Trying to seduce the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my entire life.” He moves his right hand to my waistband, just barely sliding two fingers under it while his left hand is on my chest, his fingers playing with my nipples. He pushes his hips into my ass and I feel the hilt of his katana pressing against me as he asks, “Is it working?” I try to sound collected but instead sound desperate when I reply, “It may work better if you got your katana and kodachi out of the way.” His lips and tongue stop moving for a moment and then I hear a libidinous laugh as he says, “Sure.” The pressure against my lower region doesn’t leave, even as I hear and feel his hands doing something on himself. The next thing I see is his left hand holding both blades, wrapped in his obi, as he licks my ear again before saying, “That blade you’re feeling is the one with which I was born.” My heart shakes as it pounds inside my chest. I’m terrified and unbelievably aroused. He sucks the nape of my neck and rasps, “I want you, Ishida Mitsunari. What say you?” My voice is ragged and needy, “Do you really have to ask?” I can practically hear him grinning as he says, “Maybe not, but I do want to hear your consent.” I turn my chin to face him and his deep violet eyes capture me in an instant. I breathe against his lips, “Yes... I want you... what’s your name?” He grins, “If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.” I pant as he pushes his tongue into my mouth and licks my tongue. I ask between breaths, “Try me.” He simply slides his hands into my waistband and says, “Hattori Hanzo.” The name barely registers in my mind, I’m already so taken by him.

Mitsunari  
I turn around and pull him to my chambers, unwilling to leave his warm touch for even a second. He pants heavily into my mouth as I gasp and moan. I slide my door open and pull him inside by his collar, yanking him against my body as our tongues delve deeper into each other’s mouths. He sheds his kimono and under robe, then unties my hakamas before eagerly reaching into them and wrapping his fingers around my throbbing member, making me cry out. He grins on my lips as he strokes my length, saying, “That’s a nice sound. Let me hear more of your voice.” He slowly rubs his thumb on my slit, spreading my precum as it squeezes out in a steady stream. Biting my ear, he growls, “Already leaking all over my hand? You’re so lewd.” He strokes me with a firm grip, making me moan uncontrollably. He pushes my pants to the floor and kneels down. I watch the ravishing man as he licks my erection, purring as he does so. I hear my breathing becoming more labored as he takes me into his mouth and massages my rod with his tongue. When he starts sucking me off, my eyebrows move together as I struggle against the unbearable pleasure he’s giving me. My hips thrust forward into his mouth, seeking more of his wet tongue and edging down his throat.

Hanzo  
This divinely beautiful man thrusting into my mouth is making the most erotic sounds I have ever heard from a male. I bob my head and stroke my hand on his thickness, spreading his honey all over so I have more to lick. He moans louder with each movement I make and I take my mouth off his length, loving his little whine, and say, “You taste even more delicious than I thought.” I lick up his rod and smack my lips, “Like the finest sweet sake.” He sounds so licentious, I can’t help but want more. I switch hands and circle my wet index finger around his entrance, loving the yelping my teasing is causing. I lick his balls, getting his scrotum wet and excited as I continue to stroke his hardness and play with his hole. He starts shaking as his climax builds and I move my mouth back to his tip, sucking and bobbing while massaging his sack and rubbing my viscous saliva into the thin, highly sensitive skin. I purr on his tip and he sounds like he’s falling off a cliff. Knowing how to tease a person of either gender, I poke my finger into his anus, just barely touching his prostate to bring him right to his peak, then rub my thumb on that spot Kyo found between the testicles and anus. Rubbing it and his prostate together is all it takes to snap his orgasm. He hollers as he ejaculates in my mouth, releasing one load of cum after the other. I swallow everything he’s giving me and lick him clean, not letting a single drop go to waste.  
I stand up, licking my lips, and press them to his neck, then lick up to his ear and say, “That’s a very impressive sword you’ve got between your legs, Mitsunari...” I slide my hand into his crack and brush my fingers over his hole as I say, “You feel so hot inside... I can’t wait to sheathe myself in you.” He groans and his voice sounds mildly scared as he gulps and replies, “I-I think I’m going to need some preparation for that...” I push him to his futon and lay him down, then lick down to his chest. I tease his peaks and he whimpers in the best voice yet. Licking my index finger, I push it into his tight asshole, then twirl it around to loosen him up. Sitting up, I see him growing again and tease him, “You are a dirty man. You’re already hard and leaking again.” His breathing is getting weaker as I push another finger into him and twist the two around inside him, strumming them on his prostate and causing his back to arch as his voice cracks. I chuckle, “So filthy. Your body is sucking my fingers deeper into your tight little ass. I wonder if you can take a third finger.” His hips lift up into the air when I push my third finger into him and walk the trio over his g-spot. He’s tossing his head back and forth, unable to control his voice and body. I can tell he’s ready to come and withdraw my fingers all at once. His body collapses to the bedding as his eyes snap open, filled with panic and longing. I laugh at the look, “That’s a very nice expression. I think I have loosened you up pretty well.” He whimpers like a lost puppy and I take off my pants, sighing in relief as my stiffness is released from its confinement.  
His head shakes in fear as he looks at my size. I lick his lips and ask, “Do you have any oil?” He nods and weakly points to the chest beside the desk. I lean back and grab the wooden box, then squirt some of the viscous liquid into my palm and rub my hands together to warm it up. Leaning over him, I push one slick finger into him again and twist it around, tickling his prostate again, while stroking myself to oil my cock. Tears of ecstasy build in his eyes as the pleasure overwhelms him. Removing my finger, I bite his nipples and growl, “Turn over onto all fours.” He eagerly obeys, bending his back and holding his taut, round ass into the air, presenting himself to me. The sight of his pink, puckered asshole is too much to resist. I lean over his back and position myself at his opening, gruffly whispering into his ear, “I’ll be gentle at first but, no guarantees once you give me the go ahead.” He audibly gulps as I sit up and grip one ass cheek in each hand, then start pushing into him. He gasps and wheezes as I stretch his practically virgin body. He grits his teeth and his arms shake and tears start rolling down his cheek. I pour a little more oil onto my shaft and spread it to make it a little easier for him, then stroke his hair, gently whispering, “Just breathe, relax... you’re doing great... halfway there.” His eyes widen and look ready to collapse. 

Mitsunari  
I knew it would hurt like hell but DAMN! I can’t remember ever feeling anything so painful. I take one deep breath after the other, reminding myself that, once I get past this, it’ll feel incredible.  
After what feels like an eternity, I feel his hips against my ass. I breathe a sigh of relief and focus on relaxing my entire body. Thankfully, he waits for me, softly saying, “Let me know when you’re ready for me to move.” A few more breaths and I nod, “Okay, I’m ready.” He sits back up and starts pulling backwards. When it feels like he might exit me, he suddenly and rapidly pushes back into me, going deeper than before, brushing my prostate as he does. I arch my back and moan loudly, “YES!!!” He chuckles, “I found your spot, huh?” I nod emphatically, “Hoh yes! Yes! Yes! YES! YES!” He starts thrusting harder and faster, making me feel an ecstasy I didn’t think possible. I push back against him, wanting more and more. He laughs lasciviously, “Hungry boy, aren’t you?” I nod, “Yes. I want more of that incredible spear of yours!” He grips my hips and pulls me into his, violently fucking my hole, filling my bedroom with obscene slapping sounds which combine with my moans and his grunts. I can’t stop moaning and screaming at the divine pleasure he’s giving me. He suddenly pulls me up into his lap and thrusts up into me, using gravity to help him go deeper. His hot, slimy tongue moves up into my ear, then I feel his warm breath as he pants, “You’re a very beautiful man, Mitsunari. Gorgeous.” I moan and he grabs my aching member, slowly stroking me. My precum is flowing and he spreads it on me again, kissing the nape of my neck and saying, “You’re so erotic and seductive.” Wet noises join our other hedonistic emanations as I bounce on the gorgeous man’s broad cock. Our sweat mixes into a thick, primal musk. Anyone who walks anywhere near this room will be able to smell the funk of our sex but I just can’t bring myself to care.  
I don’t know how much more I can take. The way he’s stimulating me is getting to be too much. He touches the tip of his thumb and index finger on my head and moves it rapidly on the overly sensitive skin. Stars dance in front of me. My orgasm snaps and I scream my pleasure like some kind of wild beast.

Hanzo  
Mitsunari screams as he flies over the edge. His asshole clamps on my shaft and I see white lights flash in front of my eyes. Clutching him to my body and pressing my temple to his shoulder blade. I howl as I climax, pulsing and jerking against his wonderful ass as I ejaculate over and over. I don’t know how much of my seed I left inside the raven-haired beauty.  
We pant and twitch in that position for a while as our bodies and minds try to merge again. I lean my sweaty forehead against his temple, resting my chin on his shoulder. I can barely breathe as I hoarsely speak, “I... am... insanely jealous... of... Hideyoshi...!” His chest expands and contracts with each heavy breath.


	2. Days with Hideyoshi Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, morning-after chapter in which I foreshadow a new character (of my own creation).

Days with Hideyoshi Part 3  
Mitsunari   
The next morning, I awaken to the feeling of his warm body. The sun is already rather high in the sky as I sit up and stretch my arms. I look down at the stunning man beside me. His hair is still wet with sweat. So this is Hattori Hanzo... I’d heard he was handsome, but I had no idea just how incredibly GORGEOUS he was. No wonder he has so many women fawning over him.   
I reach to touch his hair to make sure he’s real, stopping short when he softly moans. He opens his eyes and captures mine and taking my breath away. His voice is low and thick with lust and sleep, “Hey there.” I smile at him as I remember yesterday afternoon... and evening... and night... and early morning. I start to say something but hear the servants welcoming back Nobunaga, Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi. I freeze and widen my eyes. He chuckles as he sits up and wraps his fingers around my neck, then presses his lips to mine. After my body melts under his touch again, he whispers softly against my lips, “Don’t worry about them catching us. Neither Mitsuhide nor Hideyoshi are in any position to talk. I’ve been with both of them several times.” I chuckle, “You really are quite the tramp, aren’t you?” He laughs, “What can I say? I can’t help myself when I see a gorgeous person. I have to try. I’ve just been lucky.” I raise my eyebrows at him, “Lucky? No, you’re breathtakingly beautiful.” He takes my lips, then says, “That’s my line, Mitsunari.” I pull back a bit and tilt my head, “You said gorgeous person... as in male or female?” He nods, “I’m ryoseiaisha.” He’s bisexual? Huh. He snickers, “You really should try a woman at least once. They’re soft and warm and wetter than any man could be. The ones that know the body are the best. The ones with large breasts and hips are divine. I can introduce you to the best I’ve ever had. One act with her and you’ll be hooked for life.” I shrug, “I have yet to see a woman that appeals to me.” He laughs, “Well, I think that might change. In the mean time...” he takes my lips again, then says, “I have to go meet Kyo. May I come over again tomorrow?” I don’t even open my eyes as I nod, “I’d really like that.” He kisses me again, then quickly gets dressed and leaves.  
He is barely out the door when Hideyoshi knocks on it, asking if I’m awake. At first, I consider pretending to be asleep but remember what Hanzo said and say, “Yes, Milord. I’m awake. Come on in.” He slides the door open and steps through the threshold, then stops as though by an invisible barrier. He sniffs the air a bit, then chuckles, “So, I see you met Hanzo.” I nod, still slightly dazed by his kisses and touches. Hideyoshi laughs and comes to sit by me just as Mitsuhide arrives and also freezes in his tracks. He raises his eyebrows, “Ahh, someone met Hanzo.” I nod and he, too, comes to sit by me, saying, “He is a real beauty, just like you, Mitsunari.” Hideyoshi adds, “And unbelievable in bed!” I nod emphatically as Mitsuhide says, “That he is... too bad though.” I tilt my head and ask why he says that and they both look at me before sighing. Mitsuhide says, “Did he tell you about his apprentice?” I nod, “A bit, but not much. Why?” He smiles wryly and says, “Well... their relationship is a bit more than just mentor and apprentice. They’re both bisexual and love sex but his heart will always belong to Kyo.” Hideyoshi quickly jumps in, “That’s not to say that he’s a user or anything like that. He does care deeply about the people with whom he is intimate! It’s just that Kyo will always have his heart and soul.” Mitsuhide continues, “Which makes sense, I mean, he pretty much raised Kyo. He’s just a couple years older than and he took care of Kyo since the foundling was ten years old. With what he’s seen, it only makes sense he’d fall head over heels in love with the poor kid.” Hideyoshi nods, “Yes, I am pretty jealous of Kyo, though.” Mitsuhide and I both nod and I ask, “Have either of you ever met this Kyo?” Hideyoshi nods, “Just once, very briefly.” Mitsuhide has a wistful look in his eyes, “I’ve known Kyoki for a couple years now... who is just as stunningly beautiful as you and he, Mitsunari.” He looks at me and tilts his head, “Come to think of it, I think you’d really like his apprentice. Unbelievably intelligent, a lethal warrior, an avid reader and a very strong woman— both physically and mentally.” I nod vaguely. Maybe I would like her...


	3. Days with Hideyoshi Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a year of happiness as Hideyoshi’s retainer, Mitsunari is starting to feel discarded by his closest friend when a new person shows up in Kiyosu...

Days with Hideyoshi Part 4  
Mitsunari   
I’ve been a retainer for Toyotomi Hideyoshi in service of the Oda Clan for a little over a year now and it has been the happiest time of my life. I have input and value and my opinions are appreciated and taken into account. I can’t imagine a happier place than by Hideyoshi’s side. I never thought was doseiaisha but, it does make sense.   
I’m practicing my kendo in the garden at the Samurai House. Even wearing just my hakama pants, I’m covered in sweat from the July sun. Finishing a set, I lean my practice sword against the well and take a quick drink of water to cool off a bit. I splash some on my face simply for the refreshing chill and then wipe it off on my towel.   
“Aw man, that looked so good, too!” Trying to suppress my grin at the voice, I turn around and pick up my sword, saying, “Hello to you too, Hanzo.” The ninja steps out from behind the large tree by the wall and walks over to me with a lascivious grin. When he arrives, he hooks his right index finger into my waistband and pulls me into his chest. His arms wrap around me and he takes my lips in a deep kiss that seems to suck the air right out of my lungs. Dropping my katana, I don’t even hesitate to open my mouth for his tongue to snake in and play with mine. I grab his hips and pull him closer, grinding my groin against his and moaning as I feel his manhood heating up and growing hard. He growls into my mouth and starts panting as he talks into my lips, “I can’t stay... I just... wanted to let you know... there’s a new girl here... in Kiyosu...” I interrupt him, “So? What’s your point?” He moans as I move my fingers into his hair, “... ngh... she... is... dressed... as a man... mngh... she’s pretending... to be... her brother... and will... ahhh... live here... agh... at the Samurai House... haa...!” I stop and pull my mouth back, “Wait... what? Why?” He blinks a few times to clear his head before saying, “She introduced herself with her brother’s name. He was supposed to be the new poison taster for Nobunaga but the sister felt she should do it. I don’t know why.“ I raise my eyebrows and sigh, then lean back into him to pick up where we’d left off but he suddenly looks to his left. He sighs, “I’d better go. If Ieyasu catches us like this, you’ll never hear the end of it.” He steps back from my hands and lets go of my body as I roll my eyes and sigh. I mutter to myself, “I really hate that guy.” Hanzo chuckles and says, “Yeah, you’re not the only one. Anyway, I have to go. I’m supposed to meet up with my apprentice soon. I’ll come back later this week.” I nod as he claps my back before taking off, then I start practicing again. I hear Ieyasu walking past with a couple of his retainers and keep my focus on my sword until I hear him disappear, then scan the area.   
A short while later, as I finish a set, I swing the sword and make contact with another bamboo sword. I start when I see Hideyoshi standing in front of me. I snap back to myself and bow as I greet him. He gives his usual carefree attitude before excitedly handing me a bundle of something. Raising my eyebrows in curiosity, I notice someone behind him in men’s clothing. That someone is so thin and fragile, I could probably break them with one hand. I lift my chin, “Who’s she?” The girl squeals loudly and I drop my sword as I cover my ears against the pitch. She stops and starts prattling on with some boring sob story as I watch Hideyoshi’s expression. When her little tale of self proclaimed heroics is over, I sigh and return to my practice. Hideyoshi suddenly steps closer and whispers, “By the way, I can’t come over tonight. I have to take care of something.” I nod, “Yes, Milord. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He smiles and claps my shoulder before leaving.   
This continues every day for six weeks. Since that day, I’ve all but stopped seeing him. He’s always with that girl— whose disguise didn’t last one day because she doesn’t have the faintest idea how to fight and fell flat on her face when she was asked to swing the practice sword. She scraped her hip and the doctor had to look at it... then tell Nobunaga that “he” was a “she”. Somehow, she has the men fawning all over her, acting like she’s so “brave” and “strong.” It’s nauseating.   
As I finish putting my books away, Hideyoshi knocks on my door and asks to come in. I tell him it’s open and he steps into my chambers. He has that look in his eyes. I see Keiko behind him and he says, “I’m taking Keiko to the village for the festival, so I probably won’t be able to come over again tonight.” I suck in a deep breath and slowly exhale it, then nod silently as I grab my katana and kodachi. He quickly says, “I promise I’ll—“ I finish his sentence, “Come over tomorrow night. Yeah. Got it.” He stops me as I walk past him and asks, “Mitsunari? Is something wrong?” My eyebrows drop and I curtly reply, “No, Milord. I just knew what you’d say because you have said it every day for the past six weeks. That’s all.” I push past the lachrymose girl and leave the House.   
As I wander through the town, I can’t help but feel my annoyance build. I stop at an empty spot on the riverbank and sit down. I stay there for a few hours and think about what’s been happening with Hideyoshi lately. Well after sunset, I stand up to head back but stop. I realize I don’t want to go back. At least, not yet. I’m not tired and I don’t want to do much of anything. I turn and continue my walk through the village and eventually run into Hanzo. He was wiping blood off his sword when he spotted me. Shocked, he tilts his head as he sheathes his blade, “Mitsunari? What’re you doing out here?” Sighing, I reply, “I just needed to get away from the House for a while. I left this morning but I’m not quite ready to go back, yet.” He smiles wryly at me, “The cross-dresser?” I nod, “Hideyoshi is spending just about every waking moment with the Weeping Queen. He stops to talk to me once a day to say he can’t see me that night but will see me the following night. He’s said the same thing every day for the past six weeks.” A prostitute calls out to us, “Hey boys, how about a two for one?” I glance at her and nearly vomit at the sight of her prepubescent body, baby face, and rotting teeth. Hanzo lets out a retching sound and claps my back, “Come on, why don’t you come to my place? My apprentice is going to be away for a couple days, anyway and I’ve become too accustomed to living with someone.” Feeling a little better to have someone want me around, I accept his invitation and follow him to his house at the edge of town.   
We arrive at his house and go into his room. He goes to the closet as he says, “I set only one futon when I left, let me get another for you.” I watch him walking and feel my recent sexual frustration mounting again. I walk over behind him and wrap my arms around his waist, pressing my lips to his shoulder and neck. He lets out a soft moan and tilts his head to give me better access as he says, “Mmm, someone’s really in the mood.” I let out a deep breath and brush my lips over his ear, “I’ve not had an outlet for anything for the past month and a half... now that I’m spending the night with you, I can’t hold back.” He chuckles and turns around, then places his hands on my hips and pulls me closer to his hard body. I moan as our erections press against each other and our tongues meet to twist and tangle.   
He unbuttons my shirt and slips it off my chest, then circles his index finger over my left nipple as I untie his obi and moan again. He takes this as a signal and pushes me backwards to the futon, then growls against my lips, “Get on your knees.” The rumble of his low voice is unbelievably sexy and irresistible. I drop to my knees on the soft bedding, then untie his hakamas and pull them down, smiling at the long, thick member that now stands at attention before my face. It makes me nervous and hotter all at once. I grab the broad sword between his legs in my hand and run my tongue up the thick vein on the underside, dragging my tongue from bottom to top. He moans loudly and brushes my hair from my face. I look up at him as I circle my tongue over his tip and lick at the fleshy end. His eyes are heavily hooded, clouded with explicit lust. I take him into my mouth, little by little to tease him and his hips start to thrust into my mouth. I moan and massage his length with my tongue while rubbing my hand to spread my saliva.

Hanzo   
I look down at the gorgeous man sucking my hardness and feel a new wave of desire. His aquamarine eyes and raven-colored hair make such a stunning combination, it almost hurts to look at him head-on. I continue to push his hair from his forehead as I thrust into his mouth, so I can see his breathtaking face. He bobs his head up and down on my rod as he sucks me off, taking me deeper into his throat each time. I hold the back of his head and pull him down onto my cock, getting off on the choking sounds caused by it going down his esophagus. Each time I push into him, more of his thick, viscous saliva is left behind for him to spread on my length. He starts moaning loudly on my tip, taking me closer to my climax. I grit my teeth and grab a fistful of his hair to pull him away, practically shouting, “ENOUGH!”   
His head is tilted back as he looks up at me with a thick strand of drool reaching from his bottom lip to my soaked dick. I bend down and lick his chin and lips clean and order him, “Take off your pants and lay down.” He quickly obeys my command, laying down on my bed, completely nude from head to toe. I bite my lip as I look down at the beautiful man who lays before me, so compliant and eager. I get onto my knees and lift his legs over my shoulders, then bend down and lick his tight hole, teasing him as I circle it with my tongue. He moans and starts to squirm. I jerk his legs closer to me and push my tongue in just a bit. He moans even louder and I reach over to my box and pull out my oil. Sitting up, I squirt a little bit of the lubricant into my hand and rub my hands together to warm it, then lightly brush one slick finger over his entrance to wet it before pushing it into him. He moans louder and pushes his head against the pillow as I twirl the digit inside his tight little asshole, playing with his prostate to make him shake before adding another finger. I tease him, “You’re so lewd. Look at this, you’re already leaking on yourself.” He’s enjoying it too much to respond with anything other than grunts and groans, so I continue, “Let’s try for three.” I push a third finger into his snug asshole, then strum them on his prostate. He starts breathing heavier and tossing his head back and forth. I know he is in desperate need of a lot of release, so I decide to give him what he needs to come, knowing he will not need much to get hard again. I wrap the slick fingers of my free hand around his hard, quivering member and start stroking up and down, still tickling his internal g-spot. He cries out loud and arches his back as a long, deep, guttural roar tears from him and ribbons of cum fly out of his slit, leaving streaks of his seed on his chest.   
I can tell he already feels better, from the way his facial muscles are starting to relax.  
I lick my lips and crawl up on top of him to lick his chiseled body. I drag my tongue over his nipples and moans loudly as his arousal starts to build again. Lapping up his delicious essence, my voice is low and hoarse as I tell him, “You taste so good, Ishida Mitsunari.” Another long lick, “Like the finest sweet sake.” He purrs as I clean his pecs and abs with my tongue and the sound is destroying my control. I sit up on my heels and pour some more oil into my palm and tell him to turn over. He immediately rolls onto his stomach and lifts his beautiful ass into the air to present himself to me. The sight of his pink, puckered entrance is too enticing to ignore and I get myself into position. I lean over his back and bite his ear before growling, “I won’t go easy on you. Are you ready?” He nods and pants, “Yes, please, please fuck me!” Grinning audaciously, I sit back up and push into him in one, swift thrust, yelling my pleasure at the firm grip on my shaft. He practically screams as I quickly stretch open the narrow hole. I still can’t believe that such a stunningly beautiful man is so tight! Hideyoshi is being an idiot for neglecting this Adonis... especially for that girl. At least if it was Senshi, I could see the appeal, but Keiko? Oh well, at least I get to have him to myself tonight... and maybe tomorrow...? 

Mitsunari   
Hanzo’s inhumanly thick staff tears open my anus in a single quick motion and I can’t help but holler at the pain and pleasure. He starts thrusting into me hard and fast, brutally fucking my ass. This is exactly what I need. I usually prefer to take penetration a little slower- especially with Hanzo or Mitsuhide- but I have been so pent up and frustrated and angry, this rough fucking is perfect. I start pushing back against his hips, wanting him to move deeper into me. His hands hold me in an almost crushing grip, so tight I’m almost certain I’ll have bruises tomorrow. Bruises which Hideyoshi will surely see if he sees me while I’m training. Good! Let him see them. Maybe then he’ll remember me.   
I can’t stop wanting more of him, so I push harder against his wide spear, loving the cool drops of sweat that drip off his body and onto mine. He grabs my shoulder and pulls me up into his lap, thrusting so hard, my knees spend more time in the air than on the bedding. He licks and nips at my neck and shoulder while he takes my aching member into his hand and rubs me up and down. His hot, slimy tongue licks my ear from the lobe, to the ridge and then inside before he gruffly pants, “You’re a beautiful man, Mitsunari... and so tight... so tasty...” another lick and a bite, “Loyal... intelligent... anyone should feel lucky to have you...” I can’t help but moan as I think again about the way Hideyoshi has all but forgotten about me... and the way Hanzo always makes a point of emphasizing his attraction to me. I moan louder as he starts jerking me off faster. My breathing becomes ragged at best as our mixing sweat creates a thick, heady musk. The funk, combined with the vulgar slapping sounds of his groin colliding with my ass creates a wanton, concupiscent atmosphere and adds to my mounting climax. Knowing my erogenous zones and their sensitivity like the back of his hand, he roughly bites the nape of my neck as his thumb and index finger wrap around my tip in a tight grip and move rapidly up and down. I howl like a beast of mythology as my second orgasm snaps. Long, thick ropes of semen shoot out of my tip, leaving splatters and lines of my white, sticky cum on my chest and shoulder and the floor. Hanzo bellows as his arms lock me in place against his chest and his broad member pulses inside of me. His chin is hooked on my shoulder as his body shakes from the rigidity of his muscles and I drop my head back against his hard shoulder, trying to catch my breath.   
When our bodies calm down a bit, I lift off of him and dampen a couple towels to clean ourselves off. I hand him one and he thanks me as he grabs it and cleans his still-jumpy manhood. I lay down on the bedding and he looks down at me as he leans across my midsection. Meeting his gaze, I ask what’s wrong and he shakes his head and sighs, “Nothing... just...” he brushes the tips of his fingers on my cheek and continues, “... I don’t want to deepen the rift between the two of you, but... you deserve to be treated better than that.” I’ve been wanting to hear something like that for a while now and hearing it from someone outside the Clan... it hurts me with how good it feels to hear it. He withdraws his hand and says, “As I said, I don’t want you to leave his service. He’ll get over the girl’s novelty eventually. You two need each other, and your unwavering loyalty is one of the reasons I like you so much...” He coughs and sits up, chuckling as he adds, “Besides, I spend too much time away from here to be a good partner to anyone except to my apprentice.” I know what he means and appreciate it, I never intended to leave Hideyoshi’s service- I owe him everything. However, those words still move me. I sit up and pull him to me for another deep, passionate kiss. I whisper, “I get what you’re saying and I appreciate it and agree, but... right now, I just want feel wanted...”

Hanzo  
After telling him how I feel, he sits up and gives me a deep kiss before speaking against my lips, “I get what you’re saying and I appreciate it and agree, but... right now, I just want feel wanted...” He sharply inhales and says, “So please... want me.” I grab his head and back and pull him to me for another intimate, fiery kiss, then pant, “I always want you. I would love to spend tonight proving that to you... and tomorrow if you want.” His eyes light up and relax as I seal my lips over his again and lean back into the bedding, pulling the breathtaking man on top of me to spend the rest of the night reminding him just how desirable he really is.


End file.
